


My Valentine

by Megurine_san



Series: Valentine's specials [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: ‘My beautiful star,How I wish I was by your side.Your smiles make my heart beat fasterYour kisses make me feel like flyingAnd knowing your heart belongs to me brings me absolute joy.My heart is yours completely, I love you.’The Luthor felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, it still amazed her how happy a simple detail could make her heart flutter.-Second prompt: Wondercorp about Valentine's day.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lena Luthor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Valentine's specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> To my dear reader who requested this fic...I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for taking so long in posting it >.<

It was one of those days in which Kara would drop by unannounced with donuts in hand. Successfully pulling Lena away from her tiring job.

Although it was still a bit difficult for her to get used to the idea of having friends, the blonde reporter was very persistent in becoming her friend that Lena was unable to refuse that friendship.

And even when from time to time the Luthor was reluctant to trust, given her rocky past with betrayals in her life. Lena just had to remember brown hair, chocolate eyes and gentle kisses, and all doubts would banish.

She had met Diana by chance in one of her trips to Europe, and the amazon was quick to win her heart.

_How could she resist a goddess herself?_

Diana had teared down her walls and made her believe in people again. The amazon was the only reason Lena didn’t shut herself off completely after her brother’s trial.

A sigh left her lips, it was barely noticeable, and even with super hearing, Kara was more distracted by the story she was telling Lena.

And she should probably pay attention, but her mind was elsewhere.

Miles away, more precisely, across the ocean. In a certain museum where her lover worked.

It had been barely a year since she moved to National City.

The memory of the day she took the hardest decision of her life, was still fresh in her mind.

.

_She got off the phone, a blank expression and dull eyes._

_Diana was by her side in an instant gently taking hold of her face to look her in the eye._

_“What’s wrong?” She asked with a soft voice._

_“LuthorCorp…” Lena mumbled with a distant gaze. “…is mine now…”_

_The amazon waited for Lena to gather her thoughts, gently stroking her lover’s cheeks with tenderness._

_“I-I thought mother would take control…” a frown etched on her features. “but…Lex left it all to me in case something happened-” again a distant gaze settled on her features, as if her mind was miles away._

_Because something did happen. Her brother went mad and murdered hundreds of innocent people, all because of his vendetta against Superman._

_“Lena-”_

_“I just can’t believe him!” Lena huffed in anger and moved away from her lover’s touch. “I don’t want LuthorCorp, I never wanted it!” She exclaimed while pacing around the room. “Lex knew it! And he still-”_

_Her anger was abruptly stopped when a pair of strong arms surrounded her body from behind. Lena felt the instant calm Diana always provided._

_“Why would he do that?” She muttered with a broken voice._

_“I don’t know…” It was the only thing Diana could say. “But it is done.”_

_Lena sighed and turned around to hid her face in Diana’s neck, letting her lover held her and comfort her._

_“What to do next is up to you, my love.” The hero mumbled while gently caressing the Luthor’s soft hair._

_Lena knew Diana was right, and a lump formed in throat._

_She wanted to stay in Paris with her lover, but with her family’s company in her control, her wish could not be anymore._

_LuthorCorp was one of the biggest companies in the world, holding much power, and in the wrong hands -like her brother’s- its resources could be used wrongly._

_It was easier to walk away from it all when she didn’t have the power to do something. But with Lex’s actions, Lena did have the power to change the company’s future, to turn it into a force of good._

_The only catch, she’d have to return to America._

_“I have to go back…” The words left her lips in a whisper, as if reluctant to be voiced at all._

_“I know…” Diana said gently, still caressing her hair._

_Soon the tears she was trying to swallow couldn’t be held back anymore, and Lena started crying on her lover’s shoulder, wetting her expensive blouse. But Diana didn’t complain, on the contrary, she strengthened her hold on the young woman._

_The hero knew her better than anyone else, and she always understood Lena’s actions, never asking for something the Luthor wasn’t ready to give._

_“I don’t want to leave here…”_

_“I know…” With a sigh, Diana gently moved Lena away, placing her palms on Lena’s cheeks and wiping away the tears. “But it doesn’t mean this has to end here.”_

_“No?”_

_“We can make this work if you want, Lena. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” She said those words with sincerity and a big teary smile on her face._

_._

“Lena?” Kara’s voice brought her out of her memories, and by the look on the blonde’s face, it wasn’t the first time calling her name.

“Sorry, I spaced out a bit.” Lena said with a practiced reassuring smile. “What did you say?”

Kara narrowed her eyes a bit, and a crinkle formed between them. It was clear she was worried, but their friendship was still new and she didn’t want to push.

“I asked you about your plans for this Tuesday.” Kara said with a smile.

“Uh, I have work to do-”

“What?! No, you can’t work on Tuesday!” Kara refuted right away, an offended frown on her face.

At her confused expression, the blonde opened her eyes in surprise.

“You don’t know what this Tuesday is?!”

“Should I…?”

Searching her memory, she tried to remember if someone on their friend group was celebrating a birthday or something. But her mind came up empty.

She looked at Kara at a loss, and the blonde gasped in shock.

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” Kara exclaimed as if it was a sacrilege to forget such a day.

“Oh…” Very eloquent on her part, but Lena just didn’t know what to say.

She remembered the last year’s Valentine’s day.

Diana had prepared the day with anticipation, and Lena was a little surprise at her lover’s enthusiasm. But the amazon told her about Eros -also known as cupid- and how the day reminded her of the Greek God, son of Aphrodite. It made her remember her mother’s stories about the gods when Diana was just a child.

Lena had listened to everything the amazon wanted to share with a smile on her face.

The Luthor had been happy by just spending the day with Diana, but the demigoddess had made sure to make it a day to remember…

And now, they would spend the day apart. They had talked about it a few days ago, but their schedules were too hectic, and neither Lena could fly to Paris, nor Diana to National City.

And the Luthor really didn’t want to think about that.

“I have a lot of work to catch up on, so I’ll be really busy that day…” She said, a grim look on her face.

“No way, you can’t spend Valentine’s alone.” Kara protested. “You can come to my place; we were planning on throwing a party with everyone.” The blonde said excitedly.

“Look Kara, I appreciate the offer but…”

_‘But I rather focus on work instead of thinking about my girlfriend across the world.’_

“Come on Lena, it’s friendship day.” Kara whined with a pout on her face

“Kara…” Lena tried again, but the pout only increased, and she felt like kicking a puppy in the rain. “Fine. But after I finish working.” She said with a resigned sigh, knowing she’d regret it later.

“Yay! You’re the best!” The reporter exclaimed while launching herself at the Luthor, and almost asphyxiating her with the bear hug.

.

Tuesday came sooner than she could expect.

She woke up like usual, checking her phone and the ever-present text from Diana.

‘Good morning, love.

I hope you have a wonderful day.

Yours, Diana.’

Lena smiled like a school girl in love, and wrote back a message. Although a little frown appeared on her face. Diana hadn’t mentioned anything about Valentine’s Day.

But she decided to ignore it, maybe Diana didn’t want to be reminded they were continents apart either.

.

After a couple of hours of work in the morning, her assistant knocked on the door and stepped inside her office.

“Do you need something, Jess?” She asked with curiosity, barely giving her assistant a proper look.

“I have a delivery for you, Ms. Luthor.” Jess said with a smile on her face.

When Lena raised her head from the documents in her hands, she gasped at the beautiful bouquet in Jess’s arms.

Those were her favorite flowers, and there was only one person who knew of that.

In an instant she was out of the seat and approaching her assistant to take the bouquet in her own arms.

The Luthor smelled their fragrance and a content smile settled on her lips. Then she noticed a note gently buried in the middle of the bouquet.

Jess noticed the happy giddy look on her boss and decided to leave her to her privacy.

Lena didn’t even notice her leaving, and was quick to take the note from between the flowers.

‘My beautiful star,

How I wish I was by your side.

Your smiles make my heart beat faster

Your kisses make me feel like flying

And knowing your heart belongs to me brings me absolute joy.

My heart is yours completely, I love you.’

The Luthor felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, it still amazed her how happy a simple detail could make her heart flutter.

Lena let herself a moment to enjoy the fragrance of the flowers, and when her heart was content enough, she turned to press the button she used to call her assistant.

“Jess, could you please bring me a vase filled with clean water?”

“Right away, Ms. Luthor.”

.

Her work went a lot easier after Diana’s note, and her mood was completely improved from when she first arrived at her office.

Time went by without her noticing, her thoughts only on her beloved.

So when Kara came inside with lunch in her hands, Lena was startled to say the least.

“Sorry…” The blonde muttered with an apologetic smile.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lena was quick to wave away the apology, and her smile was once again on her lips.

Kara tilted her head slightly in contemplation, as if not fully understanding the good mood. But a smile of her own plastered on her face.

_If Lena was happy, then she was happy too._

And while putting the dishes on the table, blue eyes zeroed on the flowers on Lena’s desk.

“Nice flowers.” She said and a little frown etched on her features. “I thought you hated Valentine’s day.”

Lena laughed with mirth and left her chair to join Kara on the couch.

“I never said I hated the day.”

Kara waited a few seconds for Lena to add something else, but the Luthor didn’t say anything else about that, and instead brought out another topic of conversation.

The rest of their lunch was spent with a confused human puppy and a overjoyed Luthor.

“So, uh, I’ll see you at the party?” Kara asked, fidgeting with her glasses, sensing there was a story behind Lena’s smile and those flowers on her desk.

“Sure…” The Luthor said absentmindedly while gently stroking some of the petals of the flowers.

Lena seemed to be immersed in her thoughts, so Kara decided to leave it be for now.

_She could get answers later, she told herself._

.

After Kara left, the young Luthor went back to work.

There had been a few problems in the research department, and she was currently writing to several people on how to take action on the problems.

Once again, she let herself get immersed in her work, not giving the clock even a glance.

.

Lena was just finishing typing a few important e-mails, when the balcony door opened and a gust of wind entered the office

“I see you still get carried away with work.”

At hearing that voice, she felt her heart beating faster inside her ribcage, and her body was quick to turn around.

“Diana…you’re here…” Lena mumbled when her eyes settled on Diana wearing her Wonder Woman suit.

“I am.” The amazon said with an amused smile on her lips, seeing that the Luthor still could not believe her presence was real.

“Oh my god, you’re really here!”

When Lena realized the sight in front of her wasn’t made up by her mind, she was quick to jump out of her seat and go to the arms of her lover. Diana caught her and spinned with Lena in her arms, like those lovers in the movies they watched in Paris.

They laughed with happiness in the arms of the other, filled with joy at been together after months apart and only videocalls in between.

When they finally settled down, their eyes met and soon the distance between their faces started to disappear.

Their lips met in a kiss, and soon they lost themselves in it.

_It had been too long apart._

_._

The party was supposed to be at night, and Kara was still patrolling the city in her super suit.

But when the sun started to go down, the blonde knew it was time to go get everything ready.

Suddenly Lena came to her mind, and she just knew the Luthor would still be working, so the hero decided to go visit her friend and remind her of their plans.

With a smile on her face, she flew towards L-corp, but when she was near, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

Inside Lena’s office was none other than Wonder Woman, currently in a deep kiss with Lena Luthor.

Shocked by the view, Kara lost control of her ability to fly for a moment, and before she could do something, she crashed on the Luthor’s balcony.

There was dust everywhere, and a new Supergirl’s dent shaped on the balcony’s floor. When she looked up from her place on the floor, Kara noticed the couple had separated, but Diana was standing in front of Lena protectively.

“Supergirl…” The amazon acknowledged her fellow hero, but still not letting Lena out of her protection, which made Kara frown.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but her mind came up empty on what she could say. So, she was just sitting there with dust on her suit, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Lena cleared her throat and taking hold of Diana’s hand, she looked at her lover’s eyes to communicate that it was fine, she was not in danger. The amazon nodded her understanding and lowered her guard.

The Luthor then approached the fallen kryptonian.

“Are you okay?” She asked gently, and Kara finally seemed to snap out of her trance.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” The blonde then stood up and dusted off her clothes.

Silence once again settled in the place, and yet again Lena was the one to break it.

“Is there a reason you came crashing on my balcony?” The Luthor asked softly.

“Oh, sorry about that…” The reporter was quick to apologize with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Lena almost chuckled at the sight, because in front of her wasn’t Supergirl, but her dorky friend Kara.

“So?” The Luthor inquired again raising an eyebrow.

“Uh…yeah, I was just passing by and…” Kara was saying, but her eyes would dart from time to time to the amazon, who was currently serving herself a cup of water from Lena’s cabinet. “…and I…” the blonde had a crinkle between her eyes, clear confusion on her features, and once again Lena had to bite her lip to avoid laughing.

“And?” She tried to keep Kara focused.

“And uh…Kara Danvers asked me to remind you of the party…” The blonde finally said a full sentence with her gaze on the Luthor.

Lena’s smile dropped in an instant.

Kara was looking at her with a hopeful expression, and being honest, the Luthor had completely forgotten about said party. Even worse, she didn’t want to attend anymore. Diana was there with her, and Lena preferred her lover’s company than some party with people she was just getting to know.

“You’re going, right…?” The blonde hero asked tentatively.

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when Diana’s voice reached her ears.

**“You can go if you want, my love.”** The amazon said in Greek, and by Kara’s confused expression, she didn’t understand it.

**“I rather be with you.”**

**“And I’d like that as well, but if you wish, we can go to that party together.”** Diana said with tenderness in her voice. **“We can do whatever you wish, my love.”**

Lena nodded and turned around to face Kara again, who was darting her eyes from one woman to the other while they were talking.

“So…uh…?” The blonde hero was at a loss.

Lena pondered her options, but there wasn’t really much to ponder. She already knew what she wanted.

“I’m sorry, Supergirl…I don’t think I will be making it to the party.” The Luthor said with the softest apologetic voice she could muster. “Please give Kara my sincere apologies.”

“I-I see…” There was hurt in her eyes, but Kara was quick to regain her composure. “I’ll pass the message then. Have a good night, Ms. Luthor-” she turned to her colleague in being a hero. “Wonder Woman.” And acknowledged her as well before flying away.

Lena sighed, feeling a bit bad after seeing Kara’s expression, but she didn’t regret her decision.

“Did you like the flowers?” Diana asked with a soft smile on her lips.

“I loved them, thank you.” Lena replied with a happy smile, approaching her beloved to. “Now, where were we?” she muttered with a deeper voice and surrounding Diana’s neck with her arms.

The amazon smiled and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, two down, three to go .-.  
> Next prompts are: another Wondercorp, a Reignjas and a Supercorp...  
> I'll try to have them ready in the course of this week >.<


End file.
